


Happily

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, Love Confessions, Lyric Wheel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I wrote this for the first round of the 1D Lyric Wheel on tumblr.<br/>I got Happily and it ends up with poor Liam getting drunk because Zayn goes on a date with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

Liam is drunk. He is completely wasted, sprawled out on their sofa with an arm thrown over his eyes. He is trying his best for his world to stop spinning so fast, even putting a leg on the ground like Louis told him once. But it’s not stopping. It’s spinning fast and hard, just as much as the ache in the middle of his chest. It’s like a hole, like his blood can’t be pumped hard enough into his veins because of it, because he feels empty and cold.

 

He should have said something before Zayn left earlier for his  _ third _ date with that awful, horrible man he works with. 

 

Well, to be honest, Liam has no idea how he is because he never met him but, he is sure he is the most selfish, arrogant asshole to walk on the face of the earth. Mostly because he stole Zayn away from him, mostly because he had enough balls to ask him out where Liam never found the courage to do so himself.

 

He watched by the window of the living room when he came to their flat to pick up Zayn earlier, how he reached for Zayn’s hand, pulling him closer for a kiss on his friend’s stubbly cheek. He remembers how he felt like his heart has been ripped from his chest and thrown to the ground. Like Zayn had stepped on it with the heels of his combat boots.

 

He picked up the bottle of Jack Daniel’s not long after Zayn’s departure and he’s been drinking since then, trying hard not to let himself cry, trying hard to drown his sorrow in the bitterness of the whiskey going down his throat. Zayn probably won’t come back anyway, he will spend the night with him because everybody knows what happens on the third date. 

 

But no, Zayn comes back a few hours later. 

 

Liam can hear the sound of a key unlocking the front door, of Zayn being extra careful to be quiet not to wake Liam up. He hears the sound of his leather jacket being unzipped, then his combat boots being removed. Liam can see his shadow moving in the space between the front door and the living room area and then Zayn turns around and sees him because he speaks his name, softly. Like he always does, with that wonderful way he has to stretch the vowels beautifully. 

 

“Liam?”

 

He stays silent, trying not to cry or let his feelings speak the language of alcohol. 

 

“Liam, are you okay?”

 

And then, there is the soft, actually comforting sound of Zayn walking closer to him, his socked feet on the carpeted floor, his warm presence sitting on the armrest of the couch next to Liam’s head. His delicious, addicting smell of cologne mixed with expensive cigarette smoke. It almost feels like coming home. Except from the fact Liam’s heart feel broken in millions of little pieces.

 

“Go ‘way.”

 

“Babe, are you drunk? What happened?”

 

Liam sighs, because Zayn really sounds concerned. Like he is worried about Liam and why is he so nice all the time? Liam is certain Zayn doesn’t care as much, or in the same way Liam does, though.  But with the way he runs his fingers through Liam’s short hair, delicately, with so much tenderness, it makes Liam’s heart squeeze with something that feels a lot like hope. 

 

“You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Li. You can tell me everything, you know that right?”

 

No. Not everything. But it feels so heavy on Liam’s chest tonight. All those feelings he is keeping inside, all those secrets, all those needs he can’t ever let himself feel or fulfill. Maybe it’s the alcohol. Maybe it’s only Liam who finally found a bit of bravery in all the love he feels for his best friend. Maybe he just says fuck it, why not? I have nothing to lose? Except maybe the man of his dreams...

 

“You don’t understand what you do to me when you hold his hand.”

 

Zayn’s hand stills in Liam’s hair for a few painful seconds before it starts again, with more purpose. Scratching at his scalp and Liam would absolutely love it if it wasn’t for the fact he is pretty much in the middle of confessing his undying love for Zayn. 

 

“I won’t see him again, Liam. What’s the point when I couldn’t help but think about someone else?”

 

Someone else? And when Liam thought his heart was completely broken, he felt it hurt all over again. Could Zayn ever be his or he was cursed to watched him walk away from him with other people every single time he is near to tell him how much he needs him, loves him? They are meant to be. Liam knows it, he can feel it deep down in his chest every time their eyes meet. They are meant to be and he won’t let faith twist whatever there is between Zayn and him.

 

Liam tries his best to sit up, to face Zayn but the world is spinning again. Everything is spinning except for Zayn, like a peaceful island in the middle of a stormy sea. He grabs Zayn’s face, holding his head between his palms and runs the pad of his thumb softly on Zayn’s cheeks. He can feel the way they are stained with blush more than he can actually see it in the darkness of the room.

 

“Why someone else? Can’t you see how bad I wan’ you Zaynie? That it drives me insane to see you look at anyone that isn’t me? Y’know I want to be the one who holds you when you sleep? It keeps me awake at night sometimes. That you’re in the room right next to mine and that I can’t hold you? I just want it to be you and I forever.”

 

“Liam.”

 

Here. His name again. Spoken with such softness and love. It’s the best and worst feeling Liam ever felt. He is addicted to that voice, that accent. The way Zayn sometimes licks at his lips right after, like he is tasting Liam’s name on his tongue. Like he is enjoying it. It sounds a bit thicker this time, a bit like Zayn is fighting tears and no. No, Liam doesn't want Zayn to cry. He is already miserable enough, he doesn’t want to make Zayn sad too.

 

He feels Zayn’s hands resting on top of his own, holding them in place around Zayn’s face. Liam can feel a bit of wetness on his fingertips. A bit of cold too from where Zayn’s hands are still a bit frozen from his walk back home. 

 

“Liam. You are that someone else. All through those stupid dates, all I could think about was you. How funnier you are, cuter, just… Better! How you would have held that door for me when he closed it to my face more than once. How you would have lent me your jacket instead of complaining about me getting cold. How you genuinely listen to me when I talk. How your kisses on my cheeks feels ten times better and how warmer and softer your hands are. I should have said no to that first date. Because he is not you. That’s you I want Liam. I’m sorry I made you so sad. I never thought you were feeling the same. I’m sorry.”

 

Liam doesn’t remember who moved first, but their lips are against each other. It tastes of salty tears and honey sweet whiskey. It tastes like  _ finally _ , like all of those pieces of his heart getting glued back together, one by one, with each kiss. 

 

“I’m sorry I got drunk,” Liam mumbles against Zayn’s lips, not ready yet to let him go after wanting him for so long, “because I feel soooo sleepy now. But I wanna keep kissing ya.”

 

Zayn giggles a bit, not pulling away either, “S’okay babe. We can go to bed. You could hold me in my sleep like you said.”

 

“But I want to make love t’you.”

 

Zayn laughs fully at that, Liam loves the way it taste even better than it sounds. He feels those cheeks getting warmer again under his fingertips. Those words made Zayn blush, or maybe he is turned on by Liam but either way, it makes Liam loves him a bit more, if such thing is possible. 

 

It’s Zayn who pulls away, standing up and holding a hand for Liam to stand up as well. He whines as soon as he can’t feel Zayn’s warmth on his own skin. It returns quickly enough because Liam isn’t quite steady on his feet, blame it on his old friend Jack. Zayn’s arm wraps around his waist quickly, fingers slipping under the thick material of Liam’s hoodie to meet skin and raise goosebumps in it’s wake. 

 

Liam leans in for another kiss, almost missing Zayn’s mouth but happily, not his smile. 

 

“Come on baby, let’s get you to bed.”

 

“Will you join me?” Liam asks, his own drunken smile feeling almost permanent on his face.

 

“‘’Course. I’ve been promise some sex after all.”

 

The last thing Liam remembers before falling face first in his bed, is the bright smile on Zayn’s face after those words and one last kiss being pressed to his mouth. Of course, said sex happens only the next day, because Liam is too drunk to do anything else then fall asleep and drool all over his pillow.  But he does it with a warm body pressed all over his own.

 

The next morning, after Zayn wakes Liam up with kisses down his chest, and lips around his hardening cock. After a tall glass of water and one greasy breakfast to help chasing the hangover away. After lazy kisses shared in the kitchen, than in the shower and finally in bed. It happens, more than once and it’s even more mind blowing than any dreams Liam ever had. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at curlymohawkliam :)


End file.
